Rose & Scorpius, The Real Story
by Bookgirl145
Summary: The real story of Rose & Scorpius, and what happened the ONE time Rose went against her father's rules. Along the way, Rose learns that Albus & James are possibly the least two helpful matchmakers ever. ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Except my Harry Potter books and Star Wars posters.)

"Albus, you idiot! How could you possibly _loose_ the Marauders Map!" growled James, shoving his younger brother into a wall and cornering him. Albus struggled and kicked out at James.

"You're the idiot." he snapped. "It's a mistake, you don't understand!"

Glancing around, James let go suddenly, causing Albus to stumble and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind a tapestry.

"Why-" Albus's question was cut off by the sound of voices. In fact, he could just make out the voice of his cousin Rose Weasley, and his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Wiggling, he managed to escape James's headlock and rolled out into the corridor in front of Rose and Scorpius. Grinning, he rose up to his knees. He was safe for now- he was pretty certain James wouldn't murder him in front of other people. Hopefully.

"Why, Rosie. My favorite cousin. And Scor. My best mate. What are you two doing around here? Wait, I thought you two couldn't stand each other?" he said, trying to keep a smile from his face.

"We can't." growled Scorpius, leaving Rose's side as abruptly as if he'd been burned.

"Scor-" began Rosie, before breaking off and leveling a glare at Albus. Scorpius paused, fiddling with his bag strap.

"What are you doing anyway, popping out of tapestries?" she asked, scowling ferociously at him. Ignoring her, Albus surreptitiously patted his eyebrows to make sure Rose's glare hadn't fried his eyebrows off.

"You know what?" said Rose, drawing closer. "Aunt Ginny _finally_ taught me how to use the Bat Bogey Curse this summer. And guess what? I've just been dying to try it out on someone." With that, she plunged her hand into her bag and flourished her wand in Albus's direction but Albus was already gone. You didn't get to be a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team by being slow, Rose conceded as she tucked her wand away.

Scorpius cleared his throat, looking at her with an odd expression on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Rose snapped, starting to turn away.

"What've I done now?" he asked, sighing.

"Nothing. I'm late for my date with David Thomas." she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Have fun!" called Scorpius, scowling.

Well? Should I continue it or not? And please click the little blue sign below this and REVIEW. You get imaginary cookies from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SO, I still don't own HP. But I was really hoping today would be the day J.K. Rowling gives it to me. Didn't happen.

James

When he was sure everyone was gone, James stepped out from the tapestry and promptly sat down, trying to figure out what was going on.

Scorpius and Rose hated each other...right? On their very first day of school, wasn't the first thing Uncle Ron had said to her when they saw the Malfoys something like: "You stay away from him, ok Rosie?" Aunt Hermione had shushed him, but still...

Knowing Draco Malfoy from the stories his father told him, he knew Scorpius had a terrible father, but he had heard his mum was alright. But Scorpius was Albus's best friend. So how bad could be?

Well, decided James, I'm the oldest relative here, with Victoire gone. If he makes Rose cry, I'll make him pay. Satisfied, he began to make his way down to the kitchens to beg sweets from the house elves.

Albus

"Hey Scor, what was that all that earlier about anyway?" asked Albus, catching up to his friend, who looked deep in thought.

"Eh? Oh I don't know. Rose's always been a little loopy." he said, twirling his finger against his temple. Albus smiled back halfheartedly.

"That's it, huh?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Because I don't care if you go out with her." said Albus, rooting in his bag for some three-week old candy to chew on.

"I-I- you idiot, she's dating some guy named David Thomas!" snapped Scorpius, lengthening his stride. Albus kept up with him easily.

"Oh, right. Forgot about that one. Dad and Mum have his father over for supper all the time. Dad was in his dorm or something when he was at Hogwarts. He seems alright...but I dunno. He's a _Gryffindor._" he said. He was kidding, since most of his family was in Gryffindor. Although Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Victoire had been as well. Both Lilly and James were in Gryffindor.

"Say, that reminds me. Help me hide from James."

"James? Why?"

"He thinks I took the Marauders Map and lost it. I didn't though! I don't even know where he keeps it, and if he took two seconds to think about that, he'd remember it!" Albus complained, momentarily forgetting about Rose and Scorpius.

"Just your luck." Scorpius. "Don't tell your brother this, but he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"No...he's quite bright, he just has the Weasley temper." said Albus, abandoning his search for the three-week old candy.

"Well let's go to the common room. He can't get you in there." said Scorpius reasonably.

"Brilliant. Let's go." with that, the two boys rushed off.

Rose

"Hey Rose, wait up!" called Rose's best friend, Mei Chang.

Sighing, Rose turned to wait. Mei's long black ponytail bobbed enthusiastically as she hurried up the steps.

"So what are you embarrassed about?" asked Mei, looking at Rose closely.

"What do you mean? How in Merlin's name did you know?"

"Ah, you know. Your ears. Don't you know? The tips turn bright red when you get embarrassed. Self-consciously, Rose covered her ears. That set Mei off, laughing. Rose started to walk off, annoyed.

"Hey, hang on a minute. What's the matter?" asked Mei, serious now.

"Nothing, I just had an extremely awkward moment with Scor and Albus in the corridor just now. It's nothing." said Rose, smiling in what she hoped was a convincing way. Mei shuddered.

"God, that looks painful." she said, and then laughed as Rose frowned.

"Hey!"

"Now, the frown, that looks much more genuine." said Mei, laughing. They walked on until they reached the Ravenclaw common room.

"What is the opposite of love?" asked the door. You needed the correct answer to gain entry to the common room.

"Hate." answered Rose immediately. She tried the door, but it was firmly shut.

"That was too easy." said Mei, stepping closer to the door. She fiddled with the end of her long ponytail, squinting her eyes in concentration.

"Got it! Indifference is the opposite of love. Hate means you still care." Mei said, looking at Rose as she said the last line.

The door swung open.

REVIEW! Please. Or I'll put the Bat Bogey Curse on you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own HP. (Shocking, right?)

"What? That makes no sense. How could the answer to the riddle be indifference?" asked Rose, annoyed. **(A/N: It occurred to me that I never told you guys who Mei Chang and David Thomas are. David Thomas is the son of Dean Thomas. Mei Chang is the daughter of Cho Chang. It's possible that if Cho got married she would take her husband's married name, but to make things more simple I just gave Mei the last name Chang.)**

"I don't know. I guess I'm just smarter than you." Mei informed her, before almost falling headfirst into the fireplace by tripping over an errant shoe. Rose grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

"What was that you were saying?" she asked, keeping a tight hold on Mei's sleeve.

"I said I was smarter, not that I had more coordination than you." grumbled Mei.

"Where are we going anyway?" Mei complained.

"To get dressed up for the party. Remember? David Thomas invited us to the party in the Gryffindor common room."

"Oh, yeah." said Mei, trying not to frown. Mei hated parties where she didn't know many people. She loved Ravenclaw House parties because she knew everyone but balked at going to the other House's parties.

"So, what did you say about bringing books to parties last time?" asked Mei.

"Strictly frowned upon." Rose replied, scowling and trying to look strict. She broke into a smile, unable to hold the scowl for long.

"Aw, Rosie do I _have_ to go?"

"Come on. Albus will be there." she said, "James will be there too."

Mei grinned at me. "I think I can come."

"Good. I thought you might change your mind."

Albus

"Hey, Scorpius want to go to the Gryffindor's party?"

"Yeah, but this Transfiguration homework is impossible."

"I still don't get how someone can be so good at Potions, and suck so badly at Transfiguration."

"Yeah, well, my dad doesn't get it either." Scorpius mumbled under his breath.

"Well, just come for a little while, then. Lilly Parkinson will be there." **(A/N: Lilly is Pansy Parkinson's daughter.)**

"Hm."

"Come on. Are you telling me you don't think Lilly Parkinson is hot?"

"Shut up, Al."

"Hey, I could go get Rose. She's amazing at Transfiguration."

"No. She'll curse me first."

"Okay, I still don't get why you and Rose avoid each other so much." said Albus.

"We just _do_ Albus, so drop it."

"Fine, fine. Well I'm going to go. Because guess what I overheard?"

"Albus, you eavesdrop too much."

"Oh, so you don't want to hear what I overheard?"

Scorpius sighed. "Oh, tell me."

"Lilly wants to go to the party so she can see _you_!"

"What? But I don't like her!" exclaimed Scorpius, frowning. "Have you seen what her mum looks like?"

"I know her mum looks like a cow, but she has a very good-looking dad."

"Yeah, right."

"So, if you don't like Lilly, who _do_ you like?" asked Albus, grinning.

"I-I-I..."

"Come on, what are best mates for?" asked Albus. "And Rose and Mei will be there." Albus said, smiling.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Maybe if you ask _really_ nicely Rose will help you."

"Yeah. Maybe pigs will fly."

"Actually, with the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_ you could make a pig fly, hypothetically, although that might be considered animal cruelty..." Albus mused.

"Albus! I'm never going to get any work done if you don't SHUT UP!" yelled Scorpius, slamming his hand over his ears.

"Then come to the party."

"Ok! Fine! Anything to get you be quiet."

"Anything?"

"Well..."

"How about you protect me from James?"

"Ok, but that's it."

"Great! Let's go." Albus exclaimed, leaping up and running to the door, where he waited for Scorpius.

Uncertainly, Scorpius went to join him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**Special thanks to a-panther-and-her-prince and Avanell for reviewing. You guys rock!**

In the Gryffindor Common Room

Scorpius sighed and ran his hands through his hair, as he spotted Lilly Parkinson. Yep, she was here. Great. He knew that Lilly had a huge crush on him- apparently their parents were friends or something but he had never been attracted to her and wished she would go away.

Actually, he wished she would notice Gabriel Zabini, **(Yes...this is Blaise Zabini's son)** because that guy was absolutely in love with her. Gabriel was convinced Scorpius returned her feelings, and kept plotting nasty pranks on him to get Lilly to transfer her affections to Gabriel.

Even though they were both in his house, he didn't like either of them. They were pretty nasty, even for Slytherins.

Looking around, he noticed Albus talking to an Asian girl with a long black ponytail. And next to him was...Rose. Rose with her long wavy brown hair and her cute smile. Except...she was smiling at David Thomas.

He resisted the urge to gag, and made his way over to Albus. Albus looked at him strangely.

"Hey, Scor, you okay? You don't look so good." said Albus, peering into Scorpius's eyes.

"I'm fine Albus." he snapped, hating how he sounded yet wanting nothing more than for Albus and Rose to be a million miles away.

"I'm Mei." said the girl Albus had been talking to. He plastered on what he thought was a polite smile, but is must have come out more like a grimace because Mei got a scared look in her eyes.

"I'm Scorpius." he said, trying to smile more naturally. Yet Rose was just so _distracting_. Damn her. Fine, he was going over there.

"Scor? Where are you going? Scorpius!" called Albus, watching as he went over to the sofa and sat down on Rose's other side.

"David, right?" Scorpius, leaning forward to make eye contact with him. David nodded.

Rose glared at him ferociously, but he didn't care.

"And you're Scorpius Malfoy right?" he asked in return.

"Yeah. Are you a Gryffindor?"

"Yep. And so was my father, and my mother. And my little sister probably will be too." he said smugly.

Trying to keep the disgusted look from his face, Scorpius nodded, hating how smug David sounded. Maybe it was unintentional, but still.

"Say, wasn't your father a Death Eater?" David asked, as though asking the weather forecast for the week.

Not believing what he was hearing, Scorpius deliberately took his time slowly making eye contact with poor David Thomas.

"NO." _Actually, yes._ Yes. _And my grandfather, and my grandmother were too._

"Oh. That's cool."

Scorpius made no response to this. He managed a half-hearted nod.

Rose stood up abruptly, and grabbed Scorpius's arm.

"David, I'll be right back. Scorpius, come talk to me for a minute." she said, tugging him away without waiting for a response.

She waited until they were against the wall on the far side of the common room.

"What was that about?" she asked, her eyes sparking angrily.

"Nothing. I thought I recognized him from somewhere." said Scorpius, feeling drained from his conversation with David.

"Oh, really. Seriously, why?"

"Rose, just drop it."

"Why should I? Scor, I want to know."

"Fine. You want to know? You're Albus's cousin, practically his sister. So I was just watching out for you. And my personal opinion is that you are making a big mistake." he said, the words feeling funny in his mouth as he lied.

"Look Scor, it's not your responsibility to watch out for me or some stupid crap like that."

"Well, aren't we still friends? Even after last summer?"

"Friends don't come over and start talking to potential boyfriends." snapped Rose, too angry to care if it made sense or not.

"Well friends look out for each other, right?"

"Ok, fine. And-" she hesitated. "I'm sorry about what David said. Sometimes he's not very tactful."

"He's a box of rocks, Rose, I'm not going to lie to you."

"Scor-"

"Speaking of which, I am almost failing Transfiguration. Please, please, please, _please_ help me." he said, falling onto his knees in front of her.

"Scorpius! Get up." she said, trying to yank him up.

"No. Not until you say you'll help me. Please?"

"Scorpius, you're being ridiculous."

"Pretty, pretty pleaseeeeeee?"

"Fine! Just get up already!" she said, trying to keep her voice down.

"Hello, lovers." said James, drifting over and trying not to laugh.

"We are NOT lovers or anything stupid like that." said Rose, avoiding looking at Scorpius, as he climbed to his feet.

"Hey James, do me a favor and don't kill Albus until I leave." said Scorpius.

"What?"

"Oh, Albus thinks you're mad at him."

"What about?"

"Something about a Marauders Map?"

"That little git!" James, said slamming his fist into his palm. "I'd forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me!"

"Scorpius, you idiot!" said Rose, watching as James began to go over to Albus.

Scorpius whipped off his wand and muttered a Confunding Charm, confusing James long enough for Scorpius to go over and grab Albus and drag him from the room.

"Hey, thanks. James would have completely lost it." said Albus, after Scorpius had explained why he had been dragged him from the room.

"Yeah, well I was getting pretty fed up with David, too." grumbled Scorpius.

"Well you're might have to put up with him if you're going to come home with me on the Winter Break Holiday. Rose is considering bringing him home for the holidays. Or maybe it's Mei. Maybe both."

"Oh man. But I absolutely want to go. My father is the most annoying person I've ever met. But Mum will make me come home for summer, and that's plenty of time to spend with him."

"I don't know, it's probably good that you spend _some_ time with your family."

"You're right, I know." mumbled Scorpius. "Hey, I took your advice and asked Rose _really_ nicely about Transfiguration lessons, and guess what? She said yes! Mostly because I was embarrassing her, but still."

"Excellent. It's always fun to embarrass Rose. Her ears turn red."

"How do you know that? I never noticed." asked Scorpius, looking at Albus in amazement.

"It's true. Well, anyway, let's get some sleep. And in the meantime, we'll look forward to the Gryffindor/ Slytherin Quidditch Match in a few weeks. That is, if our captain doesn't kill us with all these extra training sessions first. Then we can thrash David!" he said with unabashed glee.

"Excellent." said Scorpius, giving Albus a high five. "David annoys me so much. He asked me outright if it was true my father was a Death Eater."

"What'd you say?" asked Albus frowning angrily.

Scorpius hesitated. "I said no. It's none of his business, even if it is true."

Albus nodded.

"Good answer. And don't worry. Now we have even more incentive to beat Gryffindor."

Scorpius smiled.

**Reviews make me update faster. It's almost **_**magical**_**, the effect reviews have on the writing process. :) :) **


End file.
